chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shopping Spree
(Season 2) Information The Shopping Spree is an episode that aired on February 12, 2009 Plot Truffles becomes very sick, meaning that she must remain in bed and allow Mung Daal, Chowder, and Shnitzel to take care of the kitchen, the counter, and most importantly, the money box. As an excuse to go spend the money, Mung and Chowder break a Thing Bing Ling Ding machine so they have to buy a replacement. On arrival at the mall, though they are all warned not to be wasteful with the money, Chowder buys Mung new sunglasses to help him with the ladies. Unable to resist the idea that the useless junk available at the mall helping him get ladies, Mung caves in and the three go on a shopping spree, going to every shop including a tanning/plastic surgery place, where Mung gets plastic surgery on his face. When they get home with their useless junk, a motato seller arrives to take Mung's money in exchange for an order of motatoes at that time. The money box is opened, only to reveal that it is empty, Mung panics, realizing that not only have they spent so much money in one outing that they can no longer afford food for the kitchen, but they can also no longer afford the animation for the show. Then the voice actors, Dwight Schultz, Nicky Jones, John DiMaggio, and Tara Strong, using their in-character voices, come up with a plan to have a car wash so they can get enough money to get the animation back. When the animation comes back, Truffles comes down to the kitchen and discovers that there is a truckload of expensive stuff in the kitchen. Mung comes up with a plan to prevent her from finding out what happened, telling her that she is having a fever dream, but the plan is foiled when she spills her soup in his face, reverting the plastic surgery. Enraged to find out what really happened while she was sick in bed, Truffles forces the trio to work for Ms. Endive in order to return the money they spent and that when they tearfully realize money doesn't bring happiness because they would have to work for it. ''Trivia'' *When Mung opens the money box to pay for the motatoes they ordered, he has his glasses on. When he discovers it's empty, he has them off. *When Mung talks to Truffles after she comes into the kitchen, you can see his tail wrapped on his coat *The second Dwight Shultz says "No animation" the whole scene is breaking the fourth wall. *A store called Hot Issues is seen in the mall as a parody of the real store Hot Topic which sells Cartoon Network merchandise including Chowder. *Mung addresses the 'Thing Bing Ling Ding machine with different wording a few times. *'Error: '''when you see the voice actors in action, Tara Strong, Truffles' voice actor, is also in that scene. She shouldn't even be there as Truffles did and was not supposed to know that the guys lost all of the money. *4th-time Chowder gets depressed because he is yelled at by Mung. *This is also the first time that Truffles worked with an antagonist, Endive. ''Meta-Reference *''Scene of Voice actors' plan to raise money and save the show.'' Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes